Birds of a feather
by olscavic
Summary: An au where there are no superpowers so the adults are all their alter egos e.g Bruce Wayne is just Bruce Wayne not batman and Clark Kent isn't superman ect this story follows the school life of Raven and Damian cause they're a cute couple hope you like. The pair are 15-16 in this story
1. Chapter 1

An au where there are no superpowers so the adults are all their alter egos e.g Bruce Wayne is just Bruce Wayne not batman and Clark Kent isn't superman ect this story follows the school life of Raven and Damian cause they're a cute couple hope you like in this story the two of them are around 15-16

-Chapter 1-

It was October in jump city the city's schools were well into their year now and everybody had settled down from their summer holiday. Jump city academy is a school that has a diverse population of students and teacher's. half way into their first semester all the students have settled into their work and understand their workload they need to do. Some students however do far more work than others those students sit at the top of their respective classes but are often quite odd and lack a social life.

Raven was sitting in her econ class taking notes diligently until the class is set work to do until the class is over. She of course finishes the work in 5 minutes but with 15 minutes before class is over she begins to look around the class to see what her class mates are doing. In the back row there is Jaime Reyes a student who only started jump city academy this year but seems to be settling in well. "He seems to have made more friends in the month and a half he's been here then I have my entire life" raven ponders to herself. Jaime is sat next to his friends one of whom is the popular Garfield Logan raven would never admit it but she has a huge crush on him. He's kind, loyal, funny just everything she believes she wants. Unfortunately for raven he has a girlfriend. Raven continues to scan the room to find Tara Markov. A hot blonde who runs with the popular crowd. She's not intentionally mean to raven but has been known to laugh at the poor girl misfortune and shy personality. She is also the girlfriend of Garfield. Raven scans the room once more until her gaze lands on Damian Wayne. The boy is cocky rich obnoxious and thinks he's better then everyone. To raven it's no surprise he has no friends. Pretty much everyone hates him. Even raven who takes pride on not judging a book by its cover doesn't really like him. She sees him rocking on his chair with his hands behind his head his work laid finished in front of him. It annoyed her that even though he was a bad person he was just as good as her at his studies and could finish the work just as fast. Whilst looking around raven failed to notice the time pass and before she knew it her lesson was over. The entire day raven had been worried about this moment she had been trying to talk to people and had decided to try talking to Garfield. She walked over to the boy who was packing up his things. "um… hi Garfield"

"hu what, oh hi there…..um you"

"it's raven, well actually that's a nick name my mother gave me see she said…"

"raven was it"

"yeah"

"look I'm sorry but I'm really busy my girl is waiting for me to go to lunch but I'll see you later"

"oh, right bye" Garfield proceeded to walk away leaving raven stood there slightly embarrassed two girls walk over one of the two had pink hair tied up in twin pig tails and wore a navy long sleeved blouse the other had white hair and wore a black t-shirt tight to her skin

"you know that was just sad" the first girl said, "I almost feel bad for you" raven turned away and tried to walk out the door only to be obstructed by the second girl

"if I were you I would be so embarrassed I'd just want to go into a corner and stay there the rest of my life"

"ugh look _jinx, rose_ as much as I love talking to you I have other things to do so just leave me alone" with that raven pushed past the two and rushed out the door

-Chapter 1-

Damian was sat in his econ class something he found incomprehensibly boring as he had already learned all the business know how he would ever need from his father and was already an excellent mathematician. So he sat there lazily rocking on his chair and playing with his pencil until a worksheet was handed out. He finished the sheet in 5 minutes and so continued to laze around until he felt a gaze from across the room he looked around and found only a few people he recognised as he didn't really pay attention to people he noticed Garfield, someone who annoyed Damian as he was everything Damian wasn't. he was popular, funny, everybody liked him. Not to mention the fact that he would often torment Damian. Well that was a stretch it wasn't really Garfield but he didn't do anything about it which to Damian was just as bad. He continued to look around and found the source of the gaze was a girl. Raven. He knew this girl as she was the only person in the school to rival his grades and that really bugged was also beginning to annoy him that she was looking at him but the bell soon went and Damian escaped the classroom avoiding her gaze any further. He found himself in the corridor blocked by a unusually short boy wearing all green and a boy with large glasses wearing a white shirt with an eye on it "oh great what do you two want".

"what we just wanted to talk to the wealthy pretty boy" the shorter one said "or are you too goodto talk to us peasants"

"yeah lets go with that now move" Damian responded

"you know Gizmo I think we might be getting to the devil child"

"what have I said about calling me that" Damian began to get angry now

"I think your right Seymour the little demon looks stressed" at this Damian just growled

"you know no wonder his mother…." Before Gizmo could continue his sentence he was kicked in the gut and a still growling Damian stepped over his collapsed figure as he lay clutching his stomach.

" _don't_ talk about my mother"

-Chapter 1-

The day is over. For Raven it wasn't her best but it also wasn't her worst so she doesn't really care she walks up to the front door of her house and lets out a long exasperated sigh before walking in. "mom, I'm home" she yells out before putting her bags down and getting out the days homework she sat alone in the dark run down living room doing all the homework she got at record speed finishing in just under an hour. "mom I'm gonna make dinner now what would you like" there Is no reply "ok there's some chicken in the fridge I'm just gonna fry it is that ok for you" there is still no reply so Raven gets to work she puts on her apron starts boiling some rice and begins to fry the chicken after it is all cooked she serves it onto two plates just as a tall dark haired woman walks into the room

"oh my darling" she begins picking up her food "my sweet little raven, I'm so sorry you had to do this again please understand it's just really hard to keep up with my work"

"it's fine mom I don't mind doing this"

"your such a good girl working so hard. I know things are difficult with your father gone but things are going to get better I promise"

"I know mom if you don't mind after this I think I'll go to bed"

"that's fine just don't forget the dishes"

"yes mother"

-Chapter 1-

Damian was just leaving school to be greeted by his butler Alfred "ah master Damian I trust you had a good day at school"

"very much Alfred thank you" Damian lied. he got in the car as Alfred closed the door and walked to the other side he looked out the window his head resting in his hand. The drive to the Wayne manor wasn't long but it wasn't particularly short either once they had arrived Alfred once again opened the door for the boy

"your father wanted me to remind you to do your work before dinner the menu for tonight is chicken breast basted in a medley of herbs and served with roast potatoes cooked in butter an old recipe from Britain I trust you will enjoy until then enjoy your evening master Damian"

"thank you, Alfred," Damian went straight to his room where he got out his work and finished it quickly in compliance with his father's orders. After which he went downstairs to the living room and turned on the TV until he was called for dinner. Sat at the table was his father Bruce Wayne, his adopted older brother Dick Greyson and himself conversation was unexciting at the large table mostly small talk questions about how his day has been and stories about Dicks students. Dick Greyson was a Teacher at jump city academy however he taught younger years was still however kept in the loop about Damian's school work and any trouble he got in. the dinner was finished quickly and each party went to their respective rooms.

There was a knock on Damian's door and Dick walked in "hey Damian how's things"

"oh you know pretty ordinary really nothing special"

"really because Kory tells me you kicked someone in the gut today"

"fine but it wasn't my fault the kid had it coming "

"you know Damian you can't keep doing this miss Anders is worried about you"

"well tell your girlfriend to mind her own business"

"look Damian we all just want to help we are worried you haven't made any friends"

"I have _plenty_ of friends"

"really, like who"

"um… there's you"

"yeah ok but what about friends your own age"

"I don't need them"

"Damian I think you would benefit greatly from having at least one other friend. Please promise me you will try you don't even have to make friends right away just try be more civil with people once they learn more about you, you will have friends in no time can you do that"

"ok" Damian let out a sigh after saying this

"thank you and I'll tell you what this weekend me and you will hang out just the two of us that sound good"

"yeah that sounds great, thanks Dick" Damian now perked up and was visibly exited as Dick left the room shortly after Damian fell asleep

-Chapter 1-

The next day in history class taught by Mr Harper their current projects were based around mythology in history something raven was already well versed in so she was only half paying attention until she heard the words partner then the teacher became the most interesting person on the planet

"ok students your going to do a project in pairs of two it can be of your choosing but will go towards your final grade all it has to be is a project on a myth and its interpretations in various cultures. You can use these lessons from now on to work on your project and will only be required to show up for roll call so partner up".

This news shocked both Damian and Raven as the teacher had never shown any incentive to do this kind of thing before as the two looked around for a partner they began to realise that everyone already had partners and they were both alone they eventually looked at each other causing Damian to shake his head cross his arms and slouch in his chair

"so does everyone have partners"

a unanimous yes is heard from the class

"wait what about you two where are your partners" they both stare at the teacher unable to think of an excuse "well if neither of you have partners go together problem solved, class dismissed"

The teacher began packing up his things as the students shuffled out however Damian and Raven both went straight to the teacher

"sir please I can't work with her"  
"sir please I can't work with him"

The two looked at each other annoyed

"well why not" the teacher looked at the two of them also slightly annoyed

"well she's weird and judgey"

"he's rude and arrogant"

"it sounds to me like the two of you would go well together"

"please sir we both know I am more than capable of doing it by myself so surely I could just do that"

"it's not just about the work, its also about team building and learning to work together"

"sir I can also do it on my own, see we agree on something working together please let us do it on our own" raven pleaded

"no and that's final and since you both seem so able to do it that you could do it alone why don't you present it to the class" the teacher then walked out of the class room leaving the two standing there is disbelief

"well this is just great" Raven began after the teacher had completely left the room

"look purple I'm not too happy about this either however I intend to do well in this so don't drag me down" after saying this Damian grabbed his things and stormed out the class leaving raven there alone

"well this is just great" raven repeated in a whisper

-Chapter 1-

That is the first chapter I intend to release the first 3 chapters quickly and then slow down to see how well the story takes so review if you want more. Til next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jump city academy boasts a wide verity of resources including a famous library where one can find a book on almost any topic you can think of. Its quiet calming and a tightly run place of learning. Its also where two young students had picked to work on their history project. Raven ,having a late September birthday, was 16, had purple hair and liked to wear dark clothes. Her partner in the project Damian was 15 ,having a February birth, and wore very formal attire. Neither party was pleased to have been paired with the other but both wanting to get the grades were willing to work. They just couldn't decide on what.

"I don't see why we can't do Norse mythology it's easily the most interesting" Damian and raven had been arguing about which civilisation they should study

"Nose mythology has little impact on modern culture so it will be too hard to make a presentation about" Raven so far hadn't liked any of Damian's ideas

"ok then 'genius' what topic would you like, we've been here 20 minutes now and you haven't shared a single idea"

"I don't know but if we make it too complicated we won't get the grade we both want so lets just do something simple that we _both_ find interesting"

"like what as far as I know the only thing you like is silently staring at people and creeping them out" Raven's eyes widened at his remark "oh what didn't think I saw you the other day, you couldn't keep your eyes off me do you have a crush or something"

"NO I was just thinking to myself what a jerk you are" Raven crossed her arms and slouched in her chair

"Look I know I can be hard" Damian started quietly "but your asking me to find common ground between us when I know nothing at all about you so can you please help me figure this out"

"I don't know what we could do its hard"

"arghhh god damn it your making my life a living hell"

"hell?"

"yeah, you. Life. Hell"

"well lets do that then"

"what?"

"a prospect of hell exists in almost all mythology so it will be easy to write about and has loads of cultural significance"

"your right wow maybe I haven't given you enough credit that's a really good idea"

"wow was that a compliment"

"calm down purple I said maybe"

-Chapter 2-

After a few hours of working together with Damian Raven wanders into her house to find her mother sat on the couch

"mom? What are you doing downstairs your usually asleep by now"

"I managed to get off work a little early"

"really why"

"it doesn't matter right now, how was your day at school"

"um it was ok I guess, I started my history project with Damian"

"oh Damian, a boy is he cute"

"what no, if I had the choice I wouldn't work with him, he's arrogant, selfish and a jerk and the only reason I'm working with him is because our teacher is making us"

"oh my it seems like you know this boy well already"

"no we never talked before this"

"well then how do you know all this about him if you barely know him" Raven turned away "all im saying dear is give the boy a chance he may surprise you" a sound suddenly rang out from the kitchen "ooo dinners ready ill go get it". Raven started packing away her things and thought about what her mother said. She sat down at the table as her mother brought in her dinner.

"by the way sweet heart I just got some news today about your father"

"oh great what's he done now"

"Raven don't be like that"

"I don't understand why we need to keep paying for what he does"

"I know your father upset you but please don't blame him"

"upset me, no he didn't upset me he straight up hurt me, and you we both still have scars from it, so yes I do blame him not only that but I hate him"

"well you better get over it soon because he's getting out on parole, now sit down and finish your dinner"

"what?"

"I said sit down"

"he's getting out but its only been 2 years"

"apparently he's been good"

"but, we. I." Raven let out a sigh and the rest of the dinner was spoken in silence

-Chapter 2-

Damian at home was in the Wayne manor dojo where his father was teaching him martial arts

"Damian your kick was sloppy and unbalanced do it again" Bruce Wayne was a difficult teacher but his students were the best of the best. Damian's brother Dick Greyson has won awards in international competitions after being taught by Bruce so despite being tough he was possibly the best. "ok that's enough why don't we take a break"

"I'm fine I can keep going"

"Damian a key part of training is letting your muscles regenerate so take a break here sit with me" Damian walked over to the bench and sat beside his father "so how's school going?"

"oh its um great yeah I get all the best grades my teachers say I' a natural genius"

"right and what about friends?"

"Friends? I have loads of friends I … you're not buying this are you?"

"nope"

"Dick sold me out didn't he"

"yeah pretty much"

"well he's wrong in fact just today I was hanging out with a new friend"

"really? Who?" as he said this Bruce raised an eyebrow

"she's called Raven and we are on a study project together"

"so she's your new friend?"

"yeah … well sorta we don't really know each other. And we are only hanging out because we are on this project together"

"doesn't sound like friends to me"

"can you blame me for not having friends with Talia as a mother and you as a father I don't have many social skills"

"do you still blame your mother"

"yeah I guess I thinking about it less so I guess it doesn't bother me as much now"

"look I know she did a bad thing but she wasn't a healthy woman"

"she isolated me at birth and then used me to get to you that's why I don't have friends, because I didn't have a childhood"

"your mother did one good thing"

"oh really what"

"she brought you to me" there was a comfortable silence in the room as Bruce knelt in front of Damian "and I wouldn't trade you for the world" he leaned in and hugged Damian who hugged him back tightly, crying

"you pretty much own the world" the two of them laughed at this remark and soon broke the hug

"ok enough break back to work"

-Chapter 2-

Raven and Damian were once again working in the library, silently, until Damian spoke up

"this isn't productive enough we are barely getting anything done"

"you literally have 5 pages of work in front of you and we have been here an hour"

"maybe so but we need a presentation and we can't make one in the library plus four hours a week together isn't enough we need more"

"well that's fine we will just find free periods we both have and work then"

"that won't work I have like 2 free periods"

"really only 2"

"I do allot of stuff"

"ok so what would you suggest"

"we need to start working together after school"

"ok that's fine I guess…. OH shit wait no I actually can't do that"

"what I don't mean today necessarily just when we both have free time"

"no. you don't understand I can't work with you outside school"

"can't or won't"

"you're taking this the wrong way"

"what way should I take it Raven it's fine I get it you don't want to be seen with me that's fine" Damian said somewhat bitterly

"Damian you don't understand"

"it's funny actually I thought maybe we were starting to get along, sure not friends but I just thought maybe we were starting to get each other guess I was wrong"

"Damian look I just can't please don't take it the wrong way I just have certain circumstances at the minute that I need to deal with"

"you know what just forget I brought it up lets just continue our work ok"

Raven let out a sigh "ok"

Two people who were watching from afar decided to advance on the pair

"ah Damian its nice to see you and you got a friend now too good for you"

"buzz off Gizmo I'm working"

"don't be like that aren't you going to introduce us"

"no"

"how rude" the small boy turned his attention to Raven "listen darling take my word you don't want to be seen with this looser"

"I think I'm fine without your word thanks anyway"

"what are you two, like a couple or something"

"no"  
"no"

"really cos you seem really in sync"

This time Damian spoke up

"listen Gizmo unless you want a repeat of last time clear off"

"fine fine I'm going chill out" the two boys began leaving "I guess I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone"

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE"  
"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE"  
"shhhhh" the sound came from a selection of background characters.

-Chapter 2-

This chapter was mainly about character development and establishing relationships plus setting up events once again review if you like it and have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the reviews I love reading them and always accept constructive criticism. A mistake was pointed out to me that said Damian was a year younger than raven this was a mistake I made because in England the school year starts in September so having Damian's birthday in September and Raven's birthday In October would still put them in the same year. I tried to make the story Americanised because jump city is set in America but its too late to change it now so, in for a penny in for a pound I always say and I'm going to try to pace my chapters better I have noticed the majority of my stories do feel rushed so I have read some other storied to try learn better pacing. Anyway thanks again for all the wonderful reviews I really appreciate them and here is the third chapter.

-Chapter 3-

Friday mornings, Raven had found to be quite tedious the majority of students wouldn't be paying attention cause of a mix of anticipation for the upcoming weekend and tiredness from the night before. Regardless the break she received from lessons after second period was still welcome despite having to traverse the packed hallways as other students were going about their business such as getting their books for their next class and socialising in the most obstructive way possible. There was also another faction of student activities occurring in the hallway that caught Raven's attention. A loud bang was heard as if something or someone had been thrown into a locker and Raven had decided to see what the commotion was. She peaked only her head around the corner so as not to attract any attention to herself and saw a poor kid getting pushed around by three other guys. A small kid in a green tracksuit one with glasses and an eye on his t-shirt and a larger student who was clearly the muscle of the group. Deciding it was none of her business she elected to reover herself from the situation so as not to get dragged into it. But as she turned around to walk away the short one said something to grab her attention again.

"so, Damian how do you like our new friend, he's a transfer student but he doesn't talk much so we just call him mammoth"

The mention of Damian's name caused Raver to peer around the corner again to confirm. Much to her dismay she caught sight of her new acquaintance, In the same gear he always wore, caught in the middle of the three bullies.

"really gizmo can't you find a better way to occupy your time than harassing me, I'm really getting tired of it"

"hear that Seymour the little demons tired of us, be careful he might go tell mommy"

"I've already told you, midget, _don't_ talk about my mother"

"you know Gizmo I think that might be a sensitive subject for him, I mean it's hard for us to understand because we have mothers that love us but Damian isn't so lucky"

After this comment was made Damian snapped and lunged at Seymour only to be blocked by Mammoth and tossed like a ragdoll into the lockers. However, this didn't slow him down all that much as he got up to try again, only to be put down. This cycle went on for about five minutes until Damian was out of energy and badly bruised so he lay there in the foetal position.

"aww look we made the little demon cry"

"what's the matter does daddy's money not replace mommy's love"

Then Gizmo crouched down and leaned over. A grim look on his face and put his boot on Damian's fingers pressing down with significant weight. "now listen up demon boy, I hope you learned your lesson because the entire time we were making this commotion no one came to help you. See your alone and always will be. Your mother left you because you didn't deserve her love and eventually you're going to drive everyone away. You'll always be alone and I'll always be here to remind you of that". with those final words, Gizmo stood up purposely pressing down with force on Damian's fingers "come on guys I wanna get food before next period" the trio then left, behind the Damian hadn't moved until tears began streaming down his face. He went into the corner of the section he was in right next to the bin, curled up into a ball and began to cry. Raven feeling sympathy for the boy thought that it was about time she did something. Still feeling bad she didn't intervene she gathered her things and walked over to the crying teen.

"hey… Damian, I um was just walking past and saw you are you ok" she crouched down and tentatively touched her fingertips to the top of his hand

"what do you care. You never have before" he said without lifting his head from between his knees.

"well I just thought…"

"I'm fine I don't need your pity"

"well I mean I saw some of that and wanted…"

"I SAID IM FINE" this time he looked her dead in the eyes, his eyes still red and puffy. He then got up grabbed his backpack and pushed past her storming off and disappearing into the crowded hallway.

"great, good job Rachel just had to go be the healer" she began to no one in particular "now our study session is going to be so awkward" with that she also disappeared in the crowded hall.

-Chapter 3-

The pair were sat in the library. She had walked in to find him already here she had attempted to spark a conversation by saying hi as she sat down but only received an ignorant grunt in response. So, the two studied hell making notes in their respective books in complete silence. The only sounds that could be heard were the scribbling of pencils and the occasional stamping of books from the librarian. Then to Ravens amazement something astounding happened. Damian looked up and in a small almost breathless voice he said "sorry" then looked away shyly.

"what, why are you sorry" she said putting down her pen and resting her arms on the desk leaning forward slightly

"I shouldn't have snapped at you. You were only trying to help, so sorry" after saying this he looked back down at his paper and continued scribbling

"You know I've noticed you don't have many friends"

"gee thanks" he said with a blank stare

"you know I don't have many friends either" as she went on the ceiling seemed to become the most interesting thing in the world for Raven

"I've noticed" he said returning to his work

"I was just thinking maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have one friend" after saying this she seemed to peak Damian's interest as he had stopped what he was doing and was staring at her intently "I guess what I'm trying to say is. If you want. We could be friends" she said the last part of the sentence in almost a whisper

"um I guess that would be fine but I don't really know how to do that"

"yeah me neither. Wow that is really quite sad"

"definitely, what do friends do differently?"

"well I guess I could make time to study after school with my friend if the offer still stands" once again she hesitated on the last part of her sentence however Damian visibly perked up and trying to play it off he shrugged and looked back at his work however his leg was bouncing now.

"sounds good we should decide when a good time to meet up is and a place too"

"well in free most days after school until about 6 or 7, provided we start next week, as for a place we can't use my house but other than that I pretty much have free reign over the city"

"well I have training some days so how abut we go straight to my house after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays, my chauffeur can drive us"

"sounds good, I look forward to it"

"indeed, I look forward to our joint business venture, also" Damian said in a slightly shy manner as Raven thought to herself.

"dear god we are bad at this"

-Chapter 3-

For Damian, the weekend couldn't come soon enough. As he had promised earlier on in the week his older brother Dick had planned to spend time with him. So when Saturday finally came around Damian was hardly able to contain his excitement. He almost jumped out of bed and went about his morning routine of brushing his teeth, taking a shower, getting changed and going downstairs to eat breakfast. Downstairs he was greeted at the table by Alfred ,who was stood beside Bruce holding a napkin, his father Bruce, who was reading a paper, and his brother Dick, who was absentmindedly enjoying his breakfast. Damian took his seat next to Dick and was served a plate of bacon, fried eggs, baked beans and French toast by Alfred. With an nod and a thank you Damian stuck into his meal promptly finishing it before turning to Dick.

"so brother what are we going to be doing today" his brother stared at him a blank expression on his face

"what?" he said a slight chuckle

"you had said we would do something"

"oh crap right, look Damian I'm sorry I was swamped with all the marking I need to do and I forgot but I promise I will make it up to.." before he could finish his plea Damian cut him off

"save it for your girlfriend, I don't even care" after saying this he excused himself and left the dining room

"If I might say master Dick, I don't believe that went very well" Alfred, who had come over to clear Damian's plate, said

"your telling me" he responded rubbing the back of his neck worriedly

Damian was sat alone in his living room idlily flicking through channels not looking for anything in particular. He was slouched so his head was resting in the crease between the couch cushion and the backrest and he wore a slight pout on his face.

"you know if you sit like that you're going to hurt your posture" came a voice from the doorway. When Damian looked over he saw his brother leaning against the doorframe smirking slightly

"I don't care"

"aww are you pouting mister grumpy but" he said in a mocking voice

"just leave me alone Dick go disappoint your girlfriend or something"

"ok I guess I will I'm sure she will be disappointed with these movie tickets to see protectors of the galaxy 2 in 3D with luxury seating at the biggest movie theatre in town" he smirked holding up two tickets. Damian was wide eyed and dashed over to his brother to check if he heard right

"but you said…" this time Dick cut him off

"what did you seriously think I would forget?" he said ruffling Damian's hair as tears welled up I Damian's eyes. He hugged his brothers waist tightly, in part to hide the fact he was crying "there's no need for that now is there?"

"I'm not crying. Shut up Dick." He said turning away

"ok fine. Now hurry go get changed or we'll miss it" as he said this Damian sprinted up to his room to put on some nicer clothes. Dick sighed shaking his head and put his hands on his hips. "What am I going to do with you"

-Chapter 3-

The movie had been a big hit with Damian who was ranting on to his brother about it and about how cool the main character is. Dick was just enjoying seeing his brother so happy. After what happened with Damian's mother Dick didn't really see him smile much.

"before we go home do you wanna get some food" Dick said cutting Damian off mid-sentence

"yeah!" Damian responded almost too quickly "I mean, sure whatever"

"alright hop in" the pair clambered into the car and Dick set off to their favourite fast food restaurant. They had found it on their last expedition into the city and had decided not to tell their father or Alfred about it. Once they arrived Damian ordered a large burger with fries and Dick ordered some nuggets. after collecting their food, they took a seat by the window and continued to talk over their meal.

"so what's going on between you and your mysterious 'friend' Raven?" Dick opened causing Damian to cough on his food

"nothing we are just working on a project together and agreed to come to a mutual understanding that one could consider calling friendship if you had limited vocabulary"

"oh so just friends then?"

"I suppose you could say that yes"

"what, so your more than friends then?" Dick smirked as he revelled in teasing his little brother

"what no we only just became friends"

"so you are considering becoming more in the future?"

"what? No! I" he stopped mid-sentence after seeing his brother smirking at him "shut up Dick"

"has dad got Alfred to have 'the talk with you yet'"

"Eww no"

"because you'll be sixteen soon Damian so I imagine you have allot of _thoughts_ "

"please stop"

"you may find hair"

"NO! STOP I'M EATING" Dick laughed

"I'm just teasing"

The rest of the meal was spent talking about nothing and everything and soon darkness fell so the pair decided to return to the manor. On the car journey home Damian fell asleep in the seat next to Dick so upon arriving home Dick decided to carry him instead of waking him up. After putting Damian in his bed, he went downstairs to the kitchen to find Bruce at the counter.

"so, did you and Damian have a nice time"

"yeah, he really opened up, he seems almost happier than usual"

"maybe he's just glad his Brother is spending time with him"

"yeah, maybe" he leaned over the counter smiling to himself and gazing into space.

-Chapter 3-

In the Roth household Raven was sat alone in the dining room doing school work. Or at least pretending to. She was very nervous as her mother had gone to collect her father from the Jump City prison. So she was sat twiddling her thumbs nervously until she heard a car pull up outside and the door open.

"Raven honey guess who's home" came a masculine voice Raven shook a little as she really didn't want to see her father. She walked to the entrance of her small house to find a large bulky man with long white hair and almost red eyes. At least that was how she saw him. "what no hug for daddy" Raven turned away trying to find a way out of this situation "look, I know I have done some bad stuff, I hurt you and your mother but this is my chance to get it right. We can be a family again wouldn't you like that?" Raven looked back over her shoulder and nodded as she walked out the door. She didn't believe him. Old habits die hard.

-Chapter 3-

The next day at school Raven was in the corridor at her locker when two girls who she really didn't want to see came up to her and surrounded her.

"so rae rae I hear daddy's home how's that going for you?"

"great thanks" she said dryly

"really cos I hear that he got really drunk one and he..." a passer-by bumped into the girls shoulder "hey watch where you're going" the passer by stopped and turned to raven. He turned out to be Damian

"hey raven I had an idea for our project"

"do you mind?" the annoyed girl asked causing Damian to turn to her looking very sinister

"no. I don't" he said holding his glare causing her to retaliate in an attempt to slap him. He easily caught her hand without removing his glare "try that again and you'll find out I'm not like most guys. I'm not afraid to hit a girl" he let go of the girl's wrist and turned back to raven.

"come on Rose lets go" the two stormed off leaving Raven suitably baffled

"so rae rae?" Damian stared with one eyebrow raised

"just don't" she gave him an icy glare

-Chapter 3-

It was after school Tuesday and it was Rave and Damian's first study session so Damian waited at the school doors for his new friend to arrive. Soon Raven came and he led her in silence to his car where Alfred was waiting

"ah master Damian I see you have a friend with you today, tell me will the young lady be staying for dinner?"

"um no it's fine thank you…"

"Alfred, his name is Alfred"

"thank you, Alfred,"

"of course, young miss, if you two would it is rather cold out here" the pair entered the car in the back seat whilst Alfred made his way to the front and began the journey home "so, master Damian this must me the young lady you spoke of? Miss Raven was it?"

"oh that's right but you can drop the miss it's weird people talking to me like that."

"of course," the rest of the journey was spent in relative silence with the young pair not making eye contact for fear of the butlers noticing. However, this Alfred noticed more than he would if they had. "Master Damian and m… friend have arrived" the butler announced to the house as he opened the door for the pair Raven looked around in bewilderment at the huge manor, failing to notice the two men coming down the stairs towards her "ah, master Dick, master Bruce, this is Raven young Damian's friend"

"thank you, Alfred"

"of course, master Bruce" with that the butler left

"so, Raven it's nice to see my son interested in someone else for a change" came the deep voice of Bruce Wayne billionaire, genius, philanthropist. Raven could hardly believe she was talking to him

"Dad, please you'll freak her out" this shook Raven out of her trance and realising what the man had said she turned and blushed only to see one of her teachers. Dick Greyson the star athlete who wo medals and was offered a place in the Olympics which he turned down to do his degree

"hi Raven it's nice to see you"

"Mr Greyson what are you doing here?"

"aren't I allowed in my own house?"

"wait you're the big brother Damian told me about? aren't you a little old to live in your parents house?"

"yeah Dick aren't you a little old?" the older man turned to look at him with one eyebrow raised

"ah, well I would move out but Alfred would miss me too much" he responded chuckling nervously

"don't think you have to stay on my account sir" came a voice from the adjacent room "it will be hard but I assure you I will get over your departure" the sarcasm in Alfred's voice apparent

"I think we will study in my room" Damian finally spoke up and grabbing Ravens wrist rushed up the stairs.

The remaining men watched the two adolescents race up the stairs and Bruce turned to Dick

"why haven't you moved out yet?" Dick let out a second nervous chuckle.

-Chapter 3-

"so, if your whole family is famous and charming where are you from" the pair were in Damian's room sat at his desk doing work after retreating from the onslaught of questions from his father and brother.

"ha ha very funny" he said, his tongue dripping with sarcasm

"yeah I thought so… why are there only guys here are you allergic to women? Are you safe with me around?"

"you don't need to be so _funny_ , women often come round like, my dad's various girlfriends or Barbra or miss Anders"

"wait miss Anders comes round, Why? Is she tutoring you?"

"no she and Dick are dating"

"oh right… who is Barbra?"

"are all these questions necessary?"

"I'm just curious"

"Barbra is commissioner Gordons daughter I've known her pretty much as long as I've lived here she's sorta like my big sister. What about you any siblings?"

"no just me and my mum. Until recently" she mumbled the last part but Damian's expertly trained ears caught it anyway

"what happened recently?" she gave him a dead stare "what I'm just curious"

"my dad got out on probation"

"oh well good for you" the room quietened down after this and an awkward silence hung in the air until out of the corner of his eye he noticed raven stretching his shoulders out "what's wrong?"

"what?" she asked with a quizzical look on her face

"your shoulders"

"oh its nothing don't worry about it"

"I can help if you want"

"what?" this time the look was more of a scowl

"I was taught massage as part of my martial arts training, this sort of thing is very big in kung fu"

"you want to give me. A. Massage?"

"sure why not?"

"well I mean its weird"

"I'm not going to do anything weird but if you keep rolling your shoulders like that its going to get distracting"

She let out a defeated sigh "fine but don't let your hands wander"

"you wish" he took up and took his stance behind her standing still. After a while Raven grew impatient

"well"

"I'm waiting for you to take your jacket off"

"oh, right, sorry" she took her jacket off revealing her bare shoulders. Damian had not expected raven to be wearing a tank top. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began to rub gently finding each knot and kneading it out slowly. To Raven she was very surprised to find he was so good at it and soon got lost in the sensation letting out satisfied sighs every so often.

"what did you do it looks like you were dragged around the city with your hands attached to the bumper of a four by four""

"shut up your spoiling it with your voice" Damian smirked and slyly located a pressure point next to her shoulder blade and as he was gently rubbing her shoulders he slowed down moving his hand to her back. She responded by resting her head on the desk to allow him access he began to explore her back with his hands applying pressure where it was needed. He found her skin to be wonderfully smooth and he was fond of its colour also. However, he would never tell her that. After he was sure she was comfortable and had a sense of security he quickly jammed his thumbs into the pressure points. The surprise attack caused Raven to arch her back although she didn't find it painful at all in fact it was the intense pleasure that caused her reaction after Damian was satisfied with her punishment he let her go.

"my voice doesn't seem so bad now does it" he smirked however she was panting on the desk too toned out to listen and to her surprise the pain in her shoulders had gone. She made a mental note to ask whenever she had muscle pains again.

-Chapter 3-

Sorry this one took longer than planned as it was an especially long chapter I hope you like it though and send more reviews I really enjoy reading them. Til next time


End file.
